borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:So I started playing Borderlands again today. . .
And I could NOT get into it again. I loaded it up, got the patch was all excited, started Robolution, and was so bored. The controls suck, the aiming particularly is terrible. It's just lost it's fun. I'll be beating Robolution, probably not even hit 69 and then sell it. Anyone else kinda feeling like this? No. 500x9 shotties. Nuff said.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) For real. Despite the patch not being everything we wanted, it was free. And it gives us dedicated farmers out there something to look forward to. If its not your thing then stop playing it. 04:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I for one am still loving it, enemies are harder, loot is better I have heaps still to do and I only just started DLC4. I have been playing with all 4 characters and each is awesome in its own way, if you havent tried them all then your really missing out. My Lilith is 30, Brick is 61, Roland 61 and Mordacai is now 62. I have all 4 DLCs and still have a lot more to complete. I am still enjoying this game very much and am so grateful they released the patch for scaling. Thanks Gearbox, I will be looking forward to Borderlands 2 and also Mr Nukem. It seems the ones who Willowtree and cheat there way to the end are the most dissapointed. If you play it the way it was intended then its more fun in my books :) ... apart from farming the armoury which is a nice bonus. I have yet to beat craw, I have tried solo a lot of times but refuse to use the clitch spots. I will get there in the end and will have great satisfaction when I do. Wambie68 06:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) There have been times where I have put the game down for a month to months at a time. But eventually I get back into it. Maybe it's because I haven't found a better game yet? But the new patch got me excited, and the new dlc. Even though dlc4 wasn't the best, I still found it new and entertaining. I finally beat Crawmerax without any cheats, and now that I have I go online and get people to kill him for me. Basically, I have leveled up as much as I can and now I work on challenges and achievements. When I go online I usually host games, because I hate the mission glitch when you join someone elses game. I have made borderlands friends who ask for help once in awhile. I am a nerd when it comes to this game, and always will be, until something better comes out, or the second one. :) Savvyelle 07:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Savvyelle. @CJ that's just it though. When you have 500x9 shotties and other enemies are higher level as well, what has changed aside from a number? I haven't even gotten the patch cause i've been consumed by New Vegas and Reach, but this is still by far the best wiki for fun discussions and cool people. BLW FTW 14:00, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's any RPG, bro. You get badder-asser, so do your weaps, and so do the baddies. It's the time in-between getting there that's the fun part. Interestingly enough, there is a sort of "placebo" effect that tags along with bigger numbers, even though they don't mean much in the long run. I remember thinking Star Ocean 3 was the shit because at the end of the game I had some ridiculous damage stat on my guy, like 20000 or something. All that's left to do in BL is upgrade your armory, really, and with 8 levels to go, it should take you a while to get a prime example of everything you're looking for.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:43, November 4, 2010 (UTC) To end any doubts that I wasn't into it in the first place. I had all 4 characters at 61, all achievements except one last big tourney, and my characters were farmed up the ass. When I started the game after the patch, I sold 90% of my collection because I just didn't care. Oh and that included two pearlescents, so that really show's my new view on this game. Oh well, I can still remember the good 'ol days. Turkin4tor 21:09, November 4, 2010 (UTC)